Ini Perintah!
by avii-chan
Summary: Kita selalu bersama saat kita masih kecil. Dimana ada kamu, disana ada aku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi apa jadi bila ternyata hubungan seperti itu berubah? Berubah menjadi hubungan seorang Tuan Putri dan Pelayan Pribadinya?/"Ini Perintah, Sasuke-kun!"/#avii-chan
1. Chapter 1

#avii-chan

.

.

.

.

Ini Perintah!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Tidak seperti biasa, hari ini aku dibangunkan lebih awal. Apa ada event? Tanpa basa-basi, segera kubersihkan tubuhku. Setelah itu, kusisir rambut indigoku sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang bertugas merapikan rambutku.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Permisi Nona,"

Itu dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Sasuke-kun!" kata Hinata setelah membukakan pintu untuk pelayan pribadinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Eh? Pelayan pribadi? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang Hyuga? Kenapa bisa? Apa yang sudah terjadi pada dunia?

"Maaf, nona. Saya terlambat karena ditugaskan oleh ayah anda untuk mengambil gaun untuk anda pakai," ujar Sasuke sambil menunduk minta maaf.

Memang benar. Uchiha Sasuke itu ialah pelayan pribadinya Hyuga Hinata. Kenapa bisa? Padahal mereka bersahabat saat masih kecil. Jawabannya karena keluarga Uchiha berjanji untuk menjadi pelayan dari keluarga Hyuga. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sebelum Sasuke lahir. Saat mereka kecil, mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Mereka hanyalah 2 anak kecil yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dimana ada Sasuke, disana ada Hinata. Tiada hari tanpa mendengar suara tawa mereka berdua. Tapi semua berubah sejak hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu...

"Maaf, Hinata. Kita tidak bisa bergaul seperti biasa lagi,"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama!" teriak Hinata. Ia kecewa Sasuke bisa berkata begitu. Ia kecewa karena Sasuke tidak lagi mengingat janjinya. Janji ia pada Hinata bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

"Dunia kita berbeda, Hinata. Kau tidak pantas bermain bersamaku. Aku hanya seorang pelayan! Kau bertugas memerintahku! Bukan membiarkanku terus bersamamu! Karena itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Sasuke tidak kalah keras dari teriakan Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai berair. Namun ia tidak mau hal itu diketahui Hinata, ia memalingkan wajahnya, menunduk. Ia juga tidak mau semua hal ini terjadi. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya seorang pelayan, tidak sama seperti Hinata, seorang Tuan besar. Seorang pelayan seperti dia tidak berhak dekat-dekat dengan Tuan besar seperti Hinata, itulah kesimpulannya.

Hening sejenak. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Baik itu Sasuke, Hinata ataupun beberapa pelayan dan maid di sekitar mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Baik. Urusi aku! Jadi pelayan pribadiku!" teriak Hinata.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Walaupun Sasuke sudah melupakan janji mereka. Hinata bertekad untuk tidak melupakannya. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataannya. Shok. Hanya kata ini yang bisa melukiskan reaksi di wajah pucat Sasuke. Hinata pun kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini perintah, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa aku harus pakai gaun? Kenapa bukan seragam sekolah? Memangnya hari ini aku tidak sekolah?" ujar Hinata banyak tanya.

"Tidak nona, hari ini hari Minggu," jawab Sasuke yang selalu sabar menangani kelakuan Hinata sambil menyisir rambut panjang Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa bukan baju biasa? Kenapa harus gaun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hari ini.. Hari ini beberapa calon tunangan anda akan datang,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Aku belum mau menikah," ujar Hinata pada ayahnya setelah acara pemilihan tunangan Hinata selesai.

"Hinata, ayah tidak menyuruhmu menikah, hanya bertunangan. Kau sudah cukup besar untuk bertunangan," ujar Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"Kalaupun aku ingin bertunangan, aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang hanya kuketahui namanya. Aku mau bertunangan dengan orang yang kukenal dan kusayang," ujarnya sambil melirik ke Sasuke yang berdiri tegak di samping sofa tempat Hinata duduk. Yang dilirik hanya diam tanpa membalas lirikan.

"Itu alasanmu menolak semua calon? Kaliankan bisa berkenalan sebelum bertunangan. Setelah bertunangan juga bisa,"

"Sudahlah ayah, ayah tidak usah pikirkan tentang masalah ini. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku lelah, sudah malam. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam, Ayah," kata Hinata sambil memeluk Ayahnya lalu beranjak ke kamarnya diikuti pelayan pribadinya. Ia tidak mau membalas hal itu lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena sudah ada orang yang mengisi ruang di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..," ujar Hinata yang sudah kelelahan setelah berdebat dengan Ayahnya.

"Iya, nona?" jawab Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang acara tadi?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata onyx hitam milik Sasuke.

"Itu..," Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu menyambungkan ucapannya, "Asalkan nona bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Hinata tidak tau harus bagaimana. Apa dia harus senang? Apa dia harus kecewa? Apa dia harus berharap lebih? Ribuan kemungkinan berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku sudah mau tidur," ujar Hinata lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, memutarkan badannya menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Baik nona, selamat malam," ujar Sasuke.

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke tidak langsung pergi, ia mendekat sedikit ke tempat tidur Hinata. 1 menit.. 5 menit.. 10 menit.. Sampai ia mendengar dengkuran lembut dari dalam selimut tempat tidur Hinata, ia lalu mengelus kepala Hinata yang masih tertutupi selimut.

"Aku selalu di sini, Hinata,"

.

.

.

.

to be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah bertahun-tahun setia membaca fanfic, saia akhirnya memutuskan untuk buat fanfic juga. btw ini karya pertama saia. saia aja yang merasa fanfic ini kependekan atau emang kependekan? fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik Jepang.

bagaimana pendapat anda? Read and Review yaa~! Arigatou \(^0^) /

.

.

.

.

#avii-chan


	2. Chapter 2

#avii-chan

.

.

.

.

Ini Perintah!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Biasa aja, yah,"

Perlu diketahui, Hinata adalah anak dari pemilik sekaligus Direktur dari Perusahaan Tambang paling besar dan ternama di negara Jepang. Hidup mereka sangat bercukupan.

Hinata bersekolah di sekolah elit yang semua muridnya adalah keturunan orang kaya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bersekolah di sekolah biasa namun sekolahnya dikenal memiliki murid-murid berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Jadi jika kita bandingkan, sekolah Hinata memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan diisi oleh murid-murid kelas atas. Sedangkan sekolah Sasuke memiliki prestasi yang tinggi namun diisi oleh murid-murid dari kalangan biasa.

"Bagaimana nilaimu? Masih yang terbaik?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Sekolahku bukan sekolah Sasuke-kun, ayah. Tidak ada murid pintar di sekolahku, wajar saja bila nilaiku yang terbaik terus," jawab Hinata dengan muka datar. Ia memang kurang puas dengan sekolahnya yang sekarang. Walaupun orang-orang akan iri habis-habisan jika mereka mengetahui bahwa Hinata bersekolah di sekolah yang nomor 1 fasilitasnya tapi Hinata malah berharap bisa terlepas dari sekolah tersebut. Baginya, apa serunya sekolah jika tanpa belajar pun ia akan mendapat peringkat pertama. Sama saja seperti buang-buang waktu.

30 menit pun berlalu. Setelah puas menonton tv, Hinata pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Sebelum menaiki tangga, ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Hinata,"

Hinata mendengar namanya dipanggil lalu menghadap ke ayahnya.

"Iya, ayah?"

"Bersekolahlah di sekolah Sasuke,"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Ehh?!" Hinata shok. Walaupun ia memang berharap bisa bersama dengan Sasuke terus, ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Apa kamu mau? Sekolah Sasuke memang tidak sebagus sekolahmu yang sekarang, tapi ayah yakin masa depanmu akan lebih terjamin jika kau bersekolah di sana. Selain itu, ayah jadi lebih lega dan tidak khawatir padamu karena ada Sasuke yang bisa menjagamu," jelas Hiashi panjang lebar. Ia memang sudah memikirkan ide ini sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

Karena lawan bicaranya masih diam dan belum membalas perkataannya, Hiashi pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Aku mau, ayah! Kapan aku bisa masuk sekolah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Iya, nona?"

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu?"

"Hn?" Sasuke bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menanyakan keadaan sekolahnya.

"Baik-baik saja, nona," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas.

"Bukan itu," ujar Hinata sambil menunggu jawaban Sasuke berikutnya. Melihat Sasuke yang bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Hinata pun lanjut berbicara.

"Sudahlah. Oh iya, besok pagi kau tidak perlu datang membantuku merapikan rambutku," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke curiga dengan Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak menghentikan senyumannya.

"Tidak apa, "

"Apa ada masalah pada sekolah nona?" tanya Sasuke karena ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Hinata. Biasa Hinata sudah tidur jam segini, tapi hari ini ia malah mengajak Sasuke berbicara lebih lama dari biasanya. Selain itu, hal dibicarakan juga tidak seperti biasanya. Dan ini yang paling parah, Hinata meminta agar Sasuke tidak usah datang merapikan rambutnya besok pagi. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah merapikan rambutnya sendiri. Ia memang pernah memcoba merapikan rambutnya, tapi alhasil rambutnya harus dipotong 5 cm gara-gara kekeringan.

"Sekolahku?" Hinata agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke namun dengan tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, ia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Biasa saja,"

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan alisnya. Melihat tingkat Sasuke, Hinata cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka sebelum makhluk jenius itu tau apa yang ada dipikirkan Hinata.

"Aku sudah mau tidur. Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata dan langsung membungkusi tubuhnya dengan selimut, seperti biasa.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tiba-tiba mengucapkan selamat malam pun semakin bingung. Ia tak mau Hinata banyak pikir karena hal itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan Hinata.

"Sekolahku juga seperti biasa, nona. Aku menikmatinya, kok," Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke kembali tersenyum, walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat senyuman manisnya tersebut.

"Andai saja nona juga bisa menikmatinya,"

nona. juga. bisa. menikmatinya.

"Ehh?!" Hinata terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Tanpa ia sadari keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke. Apa Sasuke tidak tau efek ucapannya pada Hinata.

"Ehh?!" Sasuke kaget dengan reaksi Hinata. Ia baru sadar akan hal yang dia ucapkan. Ia mulai salah tingkah. Perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya juga ikut memerah. Sebelum wajahnya meledak, ia pun berniat untuk segera menjelaskan ucapannya dan meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

"Maksud saya, mm, semoga nona menikmati sekolah nona juga. Selamat malam," kata Sasuke lalu dalam sekejap meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

'Hampir saja,' batin Sasuke di luar kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini aku bangun lebih lama dari biasanya. Tapi masih ada sisa waktu setengah jam sebelum aku berangkat sekolah.

Biasanya pada jam segini, aku sudah sampai di mansion Hyuga dan sedang merapikan rambut Hinata. Namun hari ini ia menyuruhku untuk tidak datang. Aneh-aneh sana dia. Sudahlah, kuharap rambutnya baik-baik saja.

Lebih baik aku langsung ke sekolah saja daripada mikirin yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, teme!" suara yang tidak asing itu masuk ke telinga Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seperti biasa, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tumben kau baru datang?"

"Hn? Bukan aku yang terlambat datang, kau yang datang lebih awal, teme," sahut Naruto sambil melingkari tangannya di bahu Sasuke lalu berseringai.

"Apa kau datang awal karena berita itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang muka jahil.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Berita apa?"

"Kau tidak tau? Di kelasmu akan ada murid baru dan kau tidak tau?" sahut Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia yang tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke saja tau.

"Hn? Iya? Aku baru mendengarnya," ujar Sasuke datar lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang heran padanya.

'Ckck.. Teme, sebenarnya otak jeniusmu itu kau gunakan untuk apa saja, sih?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain..

"Hinata-sama, ada apa dengan rambut anda?" kata Kakashi, supir pribadi keluarga Hyuga yang melihat Hinata mengikat satu rambutnya dengan asal-asalan.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengeritingkannya seperti yang biasa Sasuke-kun lakukan. Tapi ada yang aneh, sepertinya alatnya rusak. Jadi kuikat saja dulu,"

"Oh.. Apa kita langsung berangkat ke sekolah, Hinata-sama?" kata Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Ke rumah Yamanaka dulu, ia akan menata rambutku,"

"Hn? Tumben anda sampai menyuruh Yamanaka-san membantu anda menata rambut," kata Kakashi yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Hinata.

'Karena aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun melihatku berantakan,' batin Hinata sambil terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi.. Woi.. Kurenai-sensei sudah datang! Duduk! Duduk!"

Pagi ini suasana kelas XI IPA-1 Konoha Senior High School lebih bising dari biasanya. Kiba yang sejak tadi berlarian mengejar anjingnya, Choji yang tiba-tiba saja lari menuju ke kantin walaupun bel sudah berbunyi, Naruto dari kelas XI IPA-2 yang masih saja berkeliaran di sana dan belum kembali ke kelasnya.

"XI IPA-1! Tertib!" teriak Kurenai. Dan alhasil dalam sekejap, tidak ada lagi suara yang dikeluarkan dari semua penduduk XI IPA-1, termasuk Naruto yang diam-diam duduk di belakang Sasuke, bermaksud menyembunyikan diri dari Kurenai.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Ia pindahan dari Konoha International School. Jadi bantulah dia dalam beradaptasi," kata Kurenai.

Kelas yang semula sudah hening mendadak menjadi bising lagi. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa anak baru itu adalah pindahan dari sekolah mahal.

"Konoha International School?!"

"Apa tidak salah?!"

"Orang kaya dong?!"

"Tapi kenapa dia pindah ke sini?!"

"Ngomong-ngomong dia cewek atau cowok?"

Semua murid mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ada yang merasa aneh. Ada yang senang. Ada yang bingung. Ada yang lebih bingung lagi. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

'Konoha International School?! Hinata?!' batinnya.

"Silakan masuk," kata Kurenai sambil melihat ke luar pintu, mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Kelas kembali diam. Murid perempuan memandangi murid baru tersebut dengan kagum. Sedangkan murid laki-laki tengah berbunga-bunga melihat murid baru tersebut.

Kulitnya putih. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Matanya menunjukkan kelembutan. Wajahnya juga sangat menawan.

"Cantiknya," kata beberapa murid perempuan.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kurenai pada murid baru itu.

"Namaku Hyu-"

"Nona?!" sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras namun ia segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Untung saja orang-orang masih sibuk mengagumi Hinata, bisa gawat kalau orang-orang tau apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. 'Kenapa dia ada di sini?'

"Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata sambil memasang senyumannya. Walaupun senyumannya itu ditujukan pada Sasuke, murid laki-laki yang melihatnya pun bisa mudah meleleh.

"Dia memanggil namamu, teme. Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Yang dibisiki hanya diam saja tanpa memandang Naruto. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau kau mengenalnya, sampaikan salam dariku pada dia, ok?" bisik Naruto tanpa merasakan aura buruk mengelilinginya akibat ucapannya barusan.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Aku pindahan dari Konoha International School. Salam kenal, semuanya,"

"HYUGA!?" satu kelas shok.

'Bisa gawat,' batin Sasuke setelah melihat reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hyuga, duduklah di..." Kurenai tengah sibuk mencari tempat duduk untuk Hinata. Lalu..

"Uzumaki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kembali ke kelasmu! teriaknya pada Naruto yang pada akhirnya ketahuan.

"Maaf sensei," kata Naruto sambil tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cabut dulu, teme," bisiknya pada Sasuke lalu lari ke kelasnya sebelum diteriaki Kurenai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Duduklah di bangku itu," kata Kurenai sambil menunjuk ke kursi yang baru saja ditinggali Naruto. Kursi di belakang Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona," Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

Kurenai baru saja meninggalkan kelas, pertanda jam istirahat sudah tiba. Jadi ini saatnya Sasuke menginterogasi Hinata. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian kelas dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa nona bisa bersekolah di sini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku yang salah dengar atau memang Sasuke-kun memanggil anak baru itu dengan sebutan nona?" bisik beberapa murid perempuan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini anjuran ayah, Sasuke-kun. Dan panggilah aku Hinata. Status kita sekarang adalah teman sekelas,"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Hiashi menyekolahkan Hinata di sini. Hinata sudah terbiasa bersekolah di sekolah mewah. Pasti akan susah baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya.

Di sini tidak ada lift, tidak ada eskalator, tidak ada kolam berenang, tidak ada restoran. Tidak seperti Konoha International School yang serba ada. Dan lagi, Hinata menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggunakan panggilan nona. Mana bisa ia lakukan. Sudah 7 tahun sejak terakhir kali Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata. Selain itu di sekolah ini kan...

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak seorang murid perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang lalu duduk di meja Hinata agar Sasuke dan Hinata tidak dapat saling berpandangan.

'Sial..' batin Sasuke. Hal yang ia khawatirkan sudah tiba.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan berselingkuh di hadapanku!" ujar murid berkacamata itu dengan centil.

"Minggir, Karin. Aku sedang berbicara," kata Sasuke yang sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran penggemarnya yang satu ini.

"Oh, jadi kau si Hyuga itu. Kuperingatkan ya, walaupun kuakui kau cantik, tapi takkan kuserahkan Sasuke-kun padamu," kata Karin sambil memandangi Hinata.

Wajar saja Karin cemburu. Karin adalah salah satu dari ratusan penggemar Sasuke di sekolahnya. Dan dari apa yang dia dengar, ada murid baru di kelas Sasuke yang memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. 'Padahal hari ini masih hari pertamanya, tapi kenapa ia sedekat ini dengan Sasuke-kun?'

Hinata bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang duduk di mejanya dan memperingatinya. 'Apa yang dikatakan dia?' batin Hinata yang tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Karin.

"Hinata, ikut aku," kata Sasuke lalu langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lebih sepi, mengabaikan Karin dan murid-murid lain yang tengah memandangi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar Sasuke-kun memanggilku "Hinata", bukan "Nona". Saat ia menarikku keluar dari kelas, banyak sekali murid perempuan yang memandanginya dan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Aku baru tau bahwa Sasuke-kun adalah murid populer di sekolahnya. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah idola di sekolah ini.

Memang tidak heran sih. Dari yang aku dengar dari ayah, Sasuke-kun selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas. Padahal kegiatan sehari-harinya adalah mengurusiku. Terkadang aku sampai lupa bahwa Sasuke-kun masih seorang pelajar, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya belajar. Selain itu, dia memiliki figur tubuh yang sempurna dan wajah yang sangat tampan. Wajar saja tidak ada murid perempuan yang bisa mengabaikannya.

Setelah berlarian selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tanganku. Saat kusadari, kami sudah berada di atap sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di tempat seperti begini. Aku tidak dapat menemukan tempat seperti ini di sekolah lamaku. Memang tempat ini tidak begitu bersih, ada beberapa meja dan kursi rusak yang diletakkan asal-asalan, ada genangan air di sudut ruangan, ada beberapa vas bunga besar yang ditanam tanaman hias. Pagar pembatasnya pun sudah karatan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, aku balik memandangi Sasuke-kun. Ia nampak kelelahan setelah berlari-lari. Ia duduk di lantai tanpa peduli debu-debu yang menempel di lantai. Aku tidak tau apakah aku juga bisa duduk di tempat begini. Aku pun memilih jongkok di samping Sasuke-kun. Setelah nafasnya stabil, ia pun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa bersekolah di sini?" tanyanya padaku namun yang ditatapnya bukan aku, melainkan langit.

"Hm, aku akan berusaha menyesuaikan diri," ujarku dengan percaya diri agar tidak membuat Sasuke-kun khawatir.

Diam-diam kulirik Sasuke-kun. Ternyata ia sudah tidak memandangi langit. Ia sedang memandangiku. Kuharap wajahku yang panas ini tidak memerah.

"Semua murid di sini sudah tau bahwa kau adalah keturunan Hyuga. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah dalam bergaul. Aku tidak mau kau bergaul dengan orang sembarangan. Dan kalau ada hal yang tidak kau pahami, kau boleh meminta bantuanku, Hinata," kata pemilik wajah datar.

Ia mengkhawatirkanku? Tidak. Tidak. Mungkin ia merasa bertanggung jawab padaku karena hanya ia yang kukenal di sekolah ini. Betul, betul, pasti begitu.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang berbeda pada Sasuke-kun yang duduk di sebelahku saat ini. Ia tidak lagi memanggilku "nona", tidak lagi menyebut dirinya dengan "saya". Ia memanggilku "Hinata", bahkan ia tidak lagi menggunakan "anda", melainkan "kau". Menyebutkan dirinya dengan panggilan "aku".

Aku sadar, Sasuke-kun yang 7 tahun lalu, sedang berada di sampingku.

Aku senang.

.

.

.

.

to be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

saia balik lagi dengan second chapter. makasi buat:

- Author tanpa nama-san yang udah koreksi typo saia, saia bakal lebih hati-hati lagi senpai ^0^ salam kenal juga, makasi banget ya!

- Po-san, yosh ini update-an nya. makasi udah bersedia ngereview ya!

- Mamoka-san, makasi udah ngedukung fic ini ya, ini update-an! makasi juga udah review, ini buat saia seneng banget (^0^)/

- hime namikaze-san yang udah ngefav fic ini, makasi banget ya! ^3^

yosh bagaimana pendapat reader tentang chapter 2 ini? btw ini sudah cukup panjang belum?

review sangat ditunggu~! Arigatou \(^0^)/

.

.

.

.

#avii-chan


	3. Chapter 3

#avii-chan

.

.

.

.

Ini Perintah!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Sasuke-kun. Bel sudah akan berbunyi," ajak Hinata pada Sasuke sambil berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Yang diajak bicara hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan bertanya, "Setelah ini pelajaran apa?"

"Seingatku matematika," jawab Hinata sambil merapikan roknya.

"Duduklah sebentar lagi. Di luar sana pasti masih heboh," kata Sasuke, mencegah Hinata yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju pintu pembatas atap dengan ruangan sekolah.

"Hm? Bagaimana kalau kita telat?" kata Hinata sambil kembali berjalan ke tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Duduk saja, jangan banyak tanya," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata sehingga memposisikan Hinata terduduk di lantai atap yang berdebu itu. Yang ditarik sontak kaget. Padahal Hinata sudah sengaja tidak mau duduk di lantai tersebut agar pakaiannya tidak kotor, tapi hasil perjuangannya menjadi percuma akibat tingkah Sasuke yang disengaja itu.

"Kau bilang kau mau terbiasa, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah menahan tawanya gara-gara melihat muka kaget Hinata.

"Tch... Kau kan bisa memintaku secara baik-baik. Lihat! Akibat ulahmu, pakaianku jadi berdebu sebanyak ini," keluh Hinata sambil menunjukkan rok bagian sampingnya yang berubah warna dari abu-abu, warna seragam sekolahnya, menjadi coklat. Ia juga menunjukkan kaus kaki panjangnya yang juga sudah berwarna coklat, tidak lagi putih.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, Sasuke tertawa. Ia sudah menduga Hinata akan bereaksi seperti itu. Siapa suruh ia lebih memilih jongkok daripada menemani Sasuke duduk. Sasuke pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, merapikan celana panjangnya, lalu segera membantu Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hinata menerima bantuan Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Jangan kau ajak aku ke sini lagi," keluh Hinata yang masih rada kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan. Setelah itu, Hinata meratapi nasib seragam barunya. Walaupun tidak sebagus seragam sekolahnya yang dulu, tetap saja seragam ini akan bersamanya dan menjadi saksi kehidupan sekolahnya selama 2 tahun ke depan. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Sasuke, yang dipandang hanya membalas pandangan dengan muka tidak bersalah. Hinata pun mencibir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang masih kesal padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membantu Hinata membersihkan debu-debu dari rok dan kaus kakinya. Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membantunya, padahal ia baru saja memarahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Biar aku saja yang bersihkan," kata Hinata sambil menahan tangan Sasuke agar berhenti membersihkan debu dari rok dan kaus kakinya.

"Membiarkanmu membersihkannya sendiri bisa memakan waktu yang lama," kata Sasuke tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tetap membersihkan debu di rok dan kaus kaki Hinata tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang mencoba menghentikannya.

Hinata yang mendengar dan melihat reaksi Sasuke pun agak kaget. Tidak ia sangka ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke saat di sekolah. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, muka Hinata sudah mulai merona akibat perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

'Ini awal yang menyenangkan,' batin Hinata yang saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga.

Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, Sasuke pun mengajak Hinata kembali ke kelas.

"Ayo," katanya sambil menuntun Hinata kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa diragukan, di perjalanan mereka ke kelas, para murid perempuan sudah memenuhi koridor tempat mereka lewat. Semuanya memandang Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba merona sendiri.

'Sasuke-kun benar-benar populer,' batin Hinata, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dibaca Hinata pada situasi tersebut. Bahkan beberapa murid laki-laki pun tak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Kagum akan karismanya.

Sambil terus mengamati sekitar, Hinata tetap mengekor di belakang Sasuke, ia belum hafal jalan menuju ke kelasnya. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah barunya.

'Memang tidak buruk-buruk amat, walaupun tidak sebersih dan seluas Konoha International School.'

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun!" sahut seseorang dari kumpulan murid-murid yang berkumpul di mengikuti arah suara. Pemilik suara itu ialah seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam yang dikepang satu layaknya model rambut Elsa - Frozen. Ia berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Hinata saat memanggil nama Sasuke. Gadis itu memegang secarik amplop putih di tangan kanannya. Lalu gadis itu berjalan perlahan mendekat ke tempat Sasuke berdiri, melewati Hinata.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa saat gadis itu lewat, aku jadi merasa tidak tenang?' batin Hinata.

Saat gadis itu berjalan melewatinya, waktu seolah berjalan lebih lama bagi Hinata. Langkah kaki dari gadis itu dapat Hinata lihat dengan jelas. Suara langkah kakinya seolah bergema di telinga Hinata. Perlahan, bisikan dari orang-orang pun di koridor dapat diproses telinga Hinata.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk minggu ini?"

"Sudah kuduga, hari ini pasti juga ada."

"Kali ini oleh murid junior, ya?"

"Aku mengerti perasaan gadis itu."

"Kuakui, dia cukup berani, karena sudah pasti-"

Bisikan orang-orang tidak lagi terdengar setelah gadis berambut hitam ini mengeluarkan sekolah.

"A.. Ano, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya.

Semua orang diam.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, memandang gadis itu.

Sedangkan Hinata? Dimana Hinata? Hinata sedang bergabung dengan orang-orang di koridor. Entah mengapa, tanpa semua orang sadari, tiba-tiba tercipta ruang di koridor tersebut yang diperuntukkan untuk momen Sasuke dan gadis itu. Hinata tidak mau ikut berdiri di ruang tersebut, ia memilih mundur beberapa langkah, bercampur dengan orang-orang lainnya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" sahut gadis tersebut sembari memberikan amplop di tangannya yang tadinya ia pegang kepada Sasuke.

'Ehh?!' batin Hinata yang langsung jantungan mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata pernah melihat pernyataan cinta secara langsung, karena ia sendiri memang tidak permah mengalaminya. Baik itu menyatakan maupun dinyatakan. Tapi bodoh amat, bukan masalah Hinata yang menjadi pembicaraannya. Tapi..

'Bagaimana respon Sasuke-kun?' kata Hinata dalam hati setelah batinnya sudah normal.

"Ma-"

Sasuke belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis berambut hitam itu sudah kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu! Mu.. Mungkin kamu tidak ingat, tapi kita sekelas saat kita SMP kelas 2," lanjut gadis orang diam sambil menelaah perkataan gadis itu.

Tanpa jeda penjang, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat hari kasih sayang, kelas kita mengadakan acara kelas. Kau datang, begitu pula aku. Saat pergantian hadiah, aku mendapatkan hadiah yang kau siapkan untuk acara tersebut. Namun tidak kuberi tau orang lain. Karena.. Karena aku sudah menyukaimu saat itu! Jika kuberi tau orang lain, mereka pasti akan merebutnya dari aku. Berkat itu, hadiah berupa gantungan kunci darimu masih ada padaku. Gantungan kunci itu kuanggap sebagai jimat keberhasilanku. Saat aku memandang gantungan kunci darimu, rasanya, aku, aku langsung bisa kembali tersenyum," ceritanya panjang lebar. Walaupun ia sembunyikan, air mata terlihat melintasi pipi merahnya. Terdengar suara isak-isak kecil yang ternyata dikeluarkan olehnya.

Semua orang yang menonton tergerak hatinya. Ini seperti bukan pernyataan cinta, tetapi kisah romantis mereka berdua. Semua berpikiran seperti begitu. Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah, sudah tertampung butiran-butiran air mata pada kedua matanya.

'Kenapa aku tersentuh? Inikah rasanya menyukai seseorang? Saat-saat buruk pun bisa menjadi indah seketika,' pikirnya dengan mata terkaca-kaca, lalu menyeka air mata yang berlinang di matanya.

'Setelah mendengar semua ini, apa Sasuke-kun akan menerima pernyataan cintanya?'

Hinata sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak mereka kecil. Ia yang paling tau tentang Sasuke. Tentang Sasuke yang tidak akan menangis saat menonton film romantis ataupun film tragedi. Ia yang paling tau, bahwa Sasuke tidak mudah tersentuh dengan kisah fiksi maupun nonfiksi. Tapi bagaimana kalau kisah itu menimpa dirinya? Apa Sasuke akan berubah?

Hinata merasa aliran darahnya menjadi tidak lancar. Ia jadi bingung setelah memikirkan hal itu. Ia bingung, apa yang seharusnya ia pikirkan sekarang? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang melintas di kepalanya. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Yang memanas bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi juga tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi ia tetap mencoba berdiri. Ia ingin tetap berdiri, sampai ia bisa mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi percuma, keinginannya sedang tidak sejalan dengan keadaan jasmaninya.

'Aku hanya, tidak ingin...'

Hinata menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya putih, ia juga tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa di sana. Ia tutup lagi matanya, lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

'Aku hanya, tidak ingin ... kehilangan... lagi,'

Bruk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Perlahan mulai kubuka mataku. Putih. Ruangan ini putih.

'Dimana aku?'

Aku mulai menggerakkan mataku, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kulihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah berkepala tiga sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Ia mengenakan jas putih dan mengalungkan stetoskop di lehernya. Rupanya aku sedang di ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi pingsan di koridor, apa kau melupakan sarapanmu?" tanya wanita itu kepadaku sambil membantuku yang sedang mencoba duduk.

"Iya, aku belum sarapan, sensei. Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baikan kok," jawabku sambil memijit-mijit kepalaku sendiri.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di sini, aku pun mencoba berdiri. Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja.

"Sekarang masih pukul 10. Sensei sudah memintaimu izin untuk istirahat dulu. Masih sempat makan pagi, pergilah sarapan dulu. Jangan melewatkan sarapanmu lagi," katanya sambil membantuku berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih, sensei," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Saat keluar dari ruang kesehatan, aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi luar. Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Kuputar memori di ingatanku. Ah... Aku baru ingat, tadi Sasuke baru menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang junior. Aku penasaran akan jawabannya. Apa aku harus menanyainya?

"Oh Uchiha! Ternyata kau masih di sini," kata penjaga ruang kesehatan yang sedang membantuku berjalan.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil pun segera melihat ke arah suara. Saat itu, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Hanya sebentar, sampai Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei," ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arahku dan penjaga ruang kesehatan yang bernama Tsunade tersebut.

"Bawalah dia sarapan. Dia pingsan karena melewatkan sarapannya."

"Baik, sensei," kata Sasuke lalu ia membantuku berjalan. Setelah itu Tsunade-sensei pun masuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun," jawabku. Sasuke tampak khawatir padaku.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"I.. Iya, tentu saja," jawabku lalu melepaskan tubuhku yang tadinya sedang ditahan Sasuke. Kenapa aku jadi memperlihatkan diriku yang lemah di depannya. Memalukan.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus makan di luar? Memangnya tidak ada restoran di sekolah?" tanya Hinata yang bingung karena dibawa Sasuke keluar dari sekolah.

"Ada kantin, tapi kantin tidak menjual sarapan ataupun makan siang, mereka hanya menyediakan makanan ringan dan minuman," kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan di depan Hinata.

"Kau juga belum sarapan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil terus mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Kau pergi ke sana untuk sarapan. Beda denganku, aku ke sana untuk makan siang."

Hinata tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar candaan Sasuke. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, itu memang tidak lucu. Berbeda dengan sudut pandang Hinata, perkataan Sasuke barusan itu lucu sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke Sekolah. Jam istirahat kedua sedang berlangsung saat mereka kembali. Seperti biasa, koridor sekolah penuh dengan murid-murid yang sedang memusatkan pandangan mereka ke Sasuke. Beberapa dari mereka melihat Sasuke sambil terus berbisik. Entah apa yang dibisik.

Saat berjalan melewati koridor, dari kejauhan murid perempuan yang tadi menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke tampak berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Namun saat murid itu sadar, ia langsung berputar dan berlari ke tempat yang tadinya sudah ia lalui. Hinata sadar akan tingkah murid itu. Hinata penasaran akan reaksi Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang kejadian tadi. Ia melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terus melihat ke depan tanpa memasang reaksi apa-apa.

Tidak mau mati penasaran, Hinata pun memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn? Apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung memandang ke arah Hinata setelah merasa dipanggil.

"Aku ingin tau tentang ma.. masalah ta-"

"Teme!" suara super keras dari kejauhan masuk melewati telinga Hinata, begitu juga Sasuke. Hinata yang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya memandang ke arah suara.

'Cowok yang tadi di kelas. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan teme?'

"Tch, kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu, baka!" teriak Sasuke kepada orang itu. Yang diteriaki hanya tertawa keras lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Sasuke dan Hinata.

'Ternyata Sasuke-kun punya teman di sini,' batin Hinata.

Ia sedikit kaget menyadari bahwa Sasuke bisa punya teman, padahal yang Sasuke lakukan hanya diam saja di sekolah. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan mencari teman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat. "Jangan ketus begitu, teme! Aku hanya ingin bilang kau dipanggil Kurenai-sensei, kau disuruh menghadapnya sekarang. Salahmu tidak masuk kelas tadi, malah kabur. Dia pasti akan memarahimu! Kemana saja kau tadi?" ujar pemuda jabrik itu panjang lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke pada orang yang dia sebut Naruto itu.

"Kau sudah hafal jalan, kan? Kembalilah ke kelas," kata Sasuke pada Hinata sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Saat Sasuke berbicara dengan Hinata, Naruto baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Hinata sedang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke pergi, ia pun berbicara pada Hinata.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

"I.. Iya, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," kata Hinata.

"Haha.. Tenang saja, tidak usah kaku begitu! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Aku temannya Sasuke, kami sekelas tahun lalu," kata Naruto sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

'Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun bisa berteman orang seaktif Naruto-san.'

"Oh iya, kau sudah mengenal Sasuke? Bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan?" tanyanya pada Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil. Sampai sekarang pun kami masih saling berkomunikasi," jawab Hinata sesederhana mungkin.

'Naruto-san pasti bingung mengapa Sasuke-kun bisa berkenalan denganku. Tapi tak mungkin aku bilang bahwa hubungan kami adalah hubungan majikan dan pelayan,' batin Hinata.

"Oh, begitu! Haha.. Pantas saja! Aku baru tau kalau teme bisa punya teman perempuan. Padahal yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya menolak pernyataan cinta perempuan," kata Naruto sambil terus tertawa dan memegang perutnya.

"Eh? Maksud Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata yang kurang memahami apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Oh iya, kau masih anak baru jadi wajar saja kau tidak tau. Setiap hari ada saja yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, seperti yang tadi pagi. Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapa pun. Ia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran! Bayangkan saja! Orang ganteng, pintar, paling populer tapi belum pernah pacaran? Apa kata dunia?!" sahut Naruto sambil terus memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Entah itu ekspresi senang, marah, bingung, semua ada.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Hinata. Ia baru tau Sasuke populer sampai dinyatakan cinta oleh orang yang berbeda setiap harinya. Tapi mengapa ia selalu menolak? Begitu banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya, apa tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya?

"Aku juga kurang tau mengenai hal itu. Ia tidak pernah menjawab saat kutanya," kata Naruto. Kini suaranya sudah tidak sekeras tadi lagi. Ekspresinya juga akhirnya sudah normal. Justru sekarang ekspresi Hinata yang sedang tidak normal.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Pernyataan cinta yang Hinata tidak tau bagaimana kejadiannya. Ia memilih menanyai Naruto. Kemungkinan besar Naruto juga tau berita besar itu.

"Oh tentang itu! Aku memang tidak melihat langsung kejadian itu, tapi aku mendengarnya dari teman di kelasku. Kau tidak tau bagaimana kejadian itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak tau.

"Yang aku dengar, setelah cewek itu selesai menceritakan masa lalu mereka, Sasuke nampak panik. Lalu tanpa basa-basi dia langsung tolak cewek itu lalu lari meninggalkan cewek itu. Setelah ditinggalin gitu aja, cewek itu nangis. Sasuke memang parah kali ini, biasa dia tolak dengan santai, yang kali ini dia tolak dengan buru-buru banget. Seperti ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan pas itu. Wajar saja cewek itu nangis," kata Naruto sambil nenggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung akan tingkah Sasuke kali ini.

'Panik? Apa karena aku pingsan tadi? Dipikir-pikir hanya Sasuke yang menungguiku saat aku masih pingsan di ruang kesehatan. Apa karena ia yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan?'

"Aku ke kelasku dulu ya, Hinata-chan! Bel sudah mau berbunyi. Yosh! Sampai jumpa!" katanya lalu lari ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin bingung dan semakin merona.

Setidaknya Hinata merasa cukup tau kenapa Sasuke bisa berteman dengan Naruto. Dimana ada yin, di sana ada yang. Ada gelap pasti juga ada terang. Kira-kira seperti itu hubungan mereka.

'Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke-kun menolak semua orang yang menyukainya,' batin Hinata.

Walau masih dipenuhi oleh kebingungan, Hinata memilih masuk ke kelas terlebih dulu. Bel baru saja berbunyi. Ia tidak mau ditegur guru di hari pertamanya.

'Akan kutanyakan lebih jelas nanti.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah...

"Hinata, kau pulang diantar Kakashi-san?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua sudah berjalan sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata singkat.

'Apa aku tanya sekarang saja?'

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun," Sasuke yang tadinya sudah mau pergi langsung berbalik karena dipanggil Hinata, "Hn?"

"Itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang muka bingung melihat tingkah Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku dengar dari Naruto-san, kata Hinata lalu Hinata diam sebentar. Mendengar nama 'Naruto', Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman seketika. Naruto dikenal sebagai salah satu orang paling cerewet di sekolahnya. Apalagi Naruto berteman baik dengan Sasuke. Mereka sangat dekat. Otomatis Naruto tau banyak tentang Sasuke.

'Apalagi yang dikatakan si baka itu?'

Setelah jeda sebentar, Hinata kembali berbicara, "Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta orang padamu?" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namun sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke. Penasaran akan ekspresi yang akan dimunculkan Sasuke.

'Tch, rupanya hal ini,' batin Sasuke. Dia pikir ada hal penting apa yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata, rupanya tentang hal ini. 'Dasar Naruto mulut besar! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hinata,' Sasuke mendecak kesal. Ia melihat Hinata, Hinata tidak berani memandangi Sasuke. Hinata masih menundukkan kepala sambil terus mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tasnya. Tangannya tampak gemetaran, begitu juga tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya Hinata menjadi tidak tenang begini gara-gara memikirkan urusannya, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, Hinata. Pulanglah, Kakashi-san sudah menunggumu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk mobil hitam yang parkir di hadapan mereka.

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke. Ia masih menunduk. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya mulai basah. Ia tak mau dikatai cengeng oleh Sasuke. Segera ia perkuat pegangan tangan pada tasnya lalu berlari hilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Dengan cepat, ia berlari masuk ke mobil sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa," pada Sasuke.

Di dalam mobil, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia tidak mau Kakashi tau karena Kakashi pasti akan memberitahu ayahnya. Akibat itu, seperti biasa, Hinata menangis dalam diam, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Nona, makan malam sudah siap. Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu anda."

Suara itu mendengung lagi di telingaku. Hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku telah berakhir. Diawali dengan kesenangan dan diakhiri dengan kekecewaan. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Di kamarku yang serba ungu.

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, aku masih berada di kamarku. Aku sama sekali belum melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Bahkan baru kusadari bahwa tubuhku masih dibalut seragam sekolahku. Yang paling parah, mataku sudah sangat merah dan kelopak mataku membengkak.

Aku sadar, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menangis sejak tadi. Menangis akibat perkataan Sasuke yang dingin, menurutku. Padahal aku begitu memikirkannya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Terbangun dari khayalanku, aku segera merespon suara itu.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak lapar," kataku, lalu kutunggu respon dari Sasuke-kun, ia masih diam, belum mengeluarkan suara. Apa dia sudah pergi?

"Baik," suaranya terdengar lagi. Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan jawaban singkat. Dasar egois. Ia tidak tau betapa aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

Kulirik jam dinding ungu di kamarku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lagi, kuambil baju tidurku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mandi di jam segini, biasanya aku langsung mandi setelah sampai di rumah. Namun hari ini pikiranku kacau. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama hari ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera menyusun buku-buku yang harus kubawa besok. Jika kutemukan buku yang menarik perhatianku, kusempatkan diriku untuk membaca sejenak.

Setelah semua selesai, kulirik lagi jam dinding unguku. Sudah pukul delapan malam, dan aku lapar. Aku baru makan sekali hari ini. Itu pun sarapan. Aku ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan, tapi, aku sedang tidak mau bertemunya. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Nona?" suara itu lagi. Suara Sasuke-kun lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia langsung membuka pintu kamarku. Dan yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang membawa senampan makanan. Apa dia sadar kalau aku tidak berkata yang sebenarnya saat kukatakan aku tidak lapar?

"Saya membawakan nona makanan. Nona pasti lapar, kan?" katanya dengan suara datar sambil menyusun makanan yang dibawanya pada meja belajarku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku lapar?" tanyaku lalu berjalan ke meja belajarku yang sudah dipenuhi makanan.

"Anda tidak bisa membohongi saya, nona. Anda baru makan sekali hari ini," jawab Sasuke sambil membantu Hinata duduk. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan aktivitas nonanya jika seharian ini ia bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Padahal rasa terima kasih yang ingin kusampaikan pada Sasuke-kun lebih besar dari kalimat sederhana yang baru kuucapkan.

Setelah itu, aku makan dalam diam. Sasuke-kun masih setia menungguiku selesai makan. Untung saja ada Sasuke-kun, jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mati kelaparan.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke-kun langsung membersihkan piring-piring di meja belajarku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah saatnya Sasuke-kun pulang. Sudah saatnya kami berpisah untuk hari ini. Besok pagi kami akan bertemu lagi, sebagai Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Nona."

Sasuke selesai mengumpulkan piring namun meletakkan tumpukan piring tersebut di meja lagi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin ia katakan. Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di kasur, lalu berhenti di depan kasur.

"Tadi siang, maaf saya sudah berkata dingin pada anda," katanya lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Ternyata ia juga memikirkan tentang perkataannya. Tapi ia membuatku teringat lagi pada pertanyaanku tadi siang. Apa boleh buat, aku memang sudah selamat dari mati kelaparan, tapi aku juga ingin selamat dari mati penasaran.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, jawablah pertanyaanku tadi!" kataku sambil melihat matanya. Aku harus tau alasannya. Harus.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dari posisi bungkuknya. Ia pasti sudah mendengar apa yang barusan kukatakan. Ia masih diam, tampak jelas dari matanya bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Jangan-jangan ia sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak. Takkan kubiarkan, akan kubuat dia mengatakan alasannya.

"Ini Perintah, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

to be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! chapter ini makan lebih banyak waktu dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. bagaimana pendapat reader? oh iya, saya butuh rekomendasi, mau banyakin kisah Sasuke-Hinata atau kisah Majikan-Pelayan?

Yosh, ditunggu reviewnya! ^^

Fict ini saya update tiap selasa dan sabtu ya! sabar menunggu yah ^^

super thanks buat:

- BommiePark24, hehe makasi udah mau review dan penasaran akan lanjutannya! ini update-an nya, ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya ^^

- , iya rencananya sih mau saia bkin happy ending, saia gak suka yang sedih-sedih soalna haha. bukan dari komik kurohitsuji sih, tapi kalo sempat saia akan baca komiknya dan ngambil inspirasi dari sana XD makasii udah review n jadiin fav story ya!

- Hallow-sama, saia gak atur alurnya seperti yang Hallow-sama mau, maaf kalo Hallow-sama gak suka, tapi setelah fic ini selesai, saia akan buat fic terus kok, semoga ada yang bakal anda suka ^^ makasii udah review ya!

- Arata Aurora, hehe makasii tetap mau baca ^^ kalo di fic saia berikutnya ada karakter yang cocok sama Karin, saia bakal jadiin Karin peran utamanya kok B) haha makasii ya reviewnya!

- Author tanpa nam, makasii koreksinya! saia awalnya juga bingung yang bener yang mana akhirnya tau sekarang, makasii ya!

- Po, makasii koreksi dan reviewnya! saia akan lebih hati-hati lagi! makasii ya!

- Zee-leven, saia mau buat happy ending, gak suka yang sedih-sedih haha fic ini diupdate tiap selasa sabtu. memang lumayan lama, tapi saia akan panjangin cerita tiap chapter kok! ditunggu ya! makasii udah review, follow dan jadiin fic ini fav story! ^^

- Guest, sip sip, saia akan panjang panjang panjangin lagi ^^ fic ini diupdate tiap selasa sabtu. lama tapi akan saya panjangin cerita tiap chapter kok! makasii reviewnya!

- gifha aulia, akan saia buat happy ending kok, gak suka sedih-sedih hehe ini update-an! ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya! makasii udh follow fict ini n jadian fav story! ^^

- Hinataholic, hehe makasii! ini chapter 3 nya! ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya! ^^

- Birubiru-chan, super thanks senpai! ^^ saia akan lebih hati-hati lagi! makasii ya reviewnya! ^^

yosh! sekian dari saia! sampai jumpa di hari sabtu! ditunggu lagi reviewnya!

.

.

.

.

#avii-chan


End file.
